Tokio Hotel: A Wal Mart Encounter?
by LightningStatic
Summary: The Tokio Hotel guys were in New York and stopped at a Wal-Mart. Bill, being the youngest, was forced to go in. Shopping carts collide and well... you'll just have to read to find out. *Complete*
1. Wal Mart

**O.o New Story. Again. **

**I got this idea, while walking in Wal-Mart **

**I'm an odd child, okay! **

**

* * *

**

"Julia! You can go in Wal-Mart!" Kyra yelled.

I sighed. I hated Wal-Mart, to no end.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just go!" Kayla shouted, shoving me out of the car.

Stupid friends. Let me tell you 'bout my stupid friends.

We've been friends forever. Now, we were having a BBQ, to celebrate, well I'm not sure.

We were all 19. Friends since 5th grade, maybe.

Kyra, (pronounced like Keira. i.e Keira Knightly) was the first Tokio Hotel obsessed. She was 5"8, 5"9. Long brown hair and was pale.

Kayla, the oldest out of us four, was also pretty tall. 5"7, 5"8, maybe. Long dark brown hair, olive-toned skin.

Melissa, the youngest, was maybe an inch shorter than me. So, 5"5 1/2, 5"6. Medium length brunette hair, light tan.

Lastly, me. The second youngest. I had short blonde hair. I was 5"6 1/2. But, keep this a secret, I tell everyone I'm 5"7. I had a light tan, but I could tan easily.

So, now I was in Wal-Mart. Ugh.

At least I have my iPod.

* * *

"Bill! Your going in Wal-Mart!" Tom yelled at me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Youngest," Gustav held over my head.

"10 MINUTES!" I shouted.

"Eh, whatever," Tom said and pushed me out of his car.

"10 minutes. 10 fucking minutes. Dammit. Stupid friends and brother.

Okay, so Tom and I were 20. Gustav 21 and Georg 22.

We were in some town in New York, trying to escape life, for the most part.

Wal-Mart is so... so... gay!

It flipping retarded in here. Tom can go in here next time.

I don't know where the hell I'm going.

* * *

Two shopping carts collided.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl said, not looking up from her cart.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. Just wasn't in the mood to come here," the guy said.

"Neither was I," the girl said. She looked up. Her face was surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that I never thought that I would've collided shopping carts with Bill Kaulitz."

"So, you know who I am. You are?" Bill asked.

"Julia. The one who is made to do the shopping," she said.

"You wouldn't know how to get to Florida, New York, would you?"

"I live there."

"Do you know where 85 South Main is?"

"You're the person that bought that house?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just right next to mine."

"Cool."

They grabbed a few food items and walked to the register.

"Is it just you or the whole band?" Julia questioned.

"All of us."

"Yes!"

"Why?" Bill asked.

"No reason."

Melissa came into Wal-Mart, in search of Julia.

"Julia! There you are! Would you hurry up. We're hungry," she whined.

"Sorry, got sidetracked," Julia said.

"Oh, kay. Oh, hi Bill," Mimi said. Bill laughed. "Wait, Bill?"

"Ja, it's me," Bill said.

Bill's phone started to ring.

"Hallo?" he asked.

_"Bill! Where are you?" _Tom asked.

"In Wal-Mart. Where you sent me to my death. But I met some people," Bill said.

_"Who?" _

"A person. If you want to know so bad, come here."

_"I've been in here, searching for you. Are you checking out?" _

"Yes."

"Bill! There you are. I though I'd never find you," Tom said as he jogged up behind Bill.

"Well, I'm here. Alive."

Julia laughed. "Wal-Mart can't kill you."

"I guess not. Shopping carts will collide, though," Bill, also, laughed.

"And you are?" Tom asked Julia.

"Julia. Your neighbor," she replied.

Tom raised an eyebrow to Bill. He shrugged.

"Julia! Come one! I'm hungry and I want the food. Hurry up already and stop staring at Tom! It's very in-polite to stare!" Melissa shouted.

"They sent you out why?" Julia asked.

"Weeelll, Kayla was getting annoyed and Kyra was pissed. They were ruining my mood, and I was hungry so I came to find you so we could get home soon."

"After seven years, I still don't know how I became friends with all of you."

"Just hurry!"

Julia rolled her eyes and paid for the groceries. Mimi was pulling her by the arm to get her out of Wal-Mart.

"Hey! You said you were going to show us how to get to our house," Bill said, paying for their stuff.

"Yeah, I will, just Mimi here is impatient. We'll be in my car. Just follow a red Audi r8," Julia said.

"Well, that was different," Tom said, watching the two girls walk out.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**And so, this is the beginning of a new adventure. **

**It's odd, I know. **

**Hope ya enjoy it!**

**~Julia**


	2. Dedication and Stalkerism are Different!

**An update? Why yes. **

**JB here. My very crazy mind running on low... **

* * *

"Tom? Tom. Tom! TOM!" Bill yelled at his brother who was in la la land.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you stop staring at the clouds! Help me find their car!"

Gustav and Georg looked at each other.

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Georg asked Gustav.

He shrugged. "Hell's if I know."

"Okay, I believe their car would be that red one and the one with the blasting music..." Tom concluded, pointing to a car. "Forever Now."

They weren't even out of the parking lot. The red Audi stopped in a different spot.

Gustav and Georg were really confused. From their minds they saw the blonde driver and the brunette passenger yelling at each other and switching seats.

The music was cut off. They started driving off, again.

Bill and Tom saw Julia switching seats with one of her friends. Bill started to follow again.

* * *

"You suck at driving, Julia!" Kyra shouted over the blasting music.

Julia parked the car and got out. So did Kyra.

"Well then you drive! If you think you can drive so much better!" Julia yelled, slamming her door shut and going to sit in the passenger's seat.

She noticed the band watching them with crazy expression. She turned off the music and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhm... Why does it look like Bill and Tom are following us?" Kayla asked.

Julia's answer was quick and her voice was sharp. "Because they are."

Mimi started waving frantically out the back window, with a huge grin on her face.

Bill shook his head, the G's were confused, Tom looked at her like she was crazy (Though she was), but meekly waved.

"A ha! Tom waved!" she shouted.

"Good for you, Mimi," Julia said.

"Why the hell are they following us?" Kyra asked, almost rear ending some dude's truck. "Opps."

"And you though you could drive better than me. Because I meet them in Wal Mart and they are going to live next door to us. Problem?"

"No..."

Kyra pulled into Julia's driveway, where the guys' car pulled into their house's driveway. It was a shared driveway, though.

"What the hell happened? It looked like you two were going to take each other's heads off," Tom said as him and the others walked over to the girls.

"She said my driving sucked. We switched. She almost rear ends some guy," Julia answered.

"Can some one please explain what the hell is going?!?!?!?!?!" Gustav yelled, just a bit too loud.

"No need to yell. You never talk and now you decide to yell," Kyra said. That made poor Gustav even more confused.

"How the hell would you know if I never talk? You are a stalker, aren't you?!"

"We're the stalked, not the stalkers," Julia said.

"Many interviews," Mimi said.

"Who the hell are you four?" Georg said.

"Well, I'm Kayla, this is Melissa, Kyra and Juli-"

"I'm a secret agent," Julia said. "FBI. I must make sure the world is safe."

"You confuse me, so much," Bill said.

"How?"

Bill laughed. "You just do. Same with your friends."

Tom was thinking. "Seriously, how do you know he doesn't talk, much? And are you really part of the FBI?"

Julia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, of course."

"Well, you know, being mega Tokio Hotel fans, might help too. Don't listen to Julia, she pretends to be spy," Kayla said.

"Not a spy! The FBI! A secret agent! God, get it right!" Julia yelled.

"Gustav was right! They are stalkers!" Georg shouted.

"Noooo... We just are TH fans who know a lot bout you four. O.o We are kinda like stalkers..." Kyra said.

"What d'you know?" Bill asked.

"Well..." Melissa started. They just started listing things off.

"Bill's 6'2, Tom's 5'11," Kyra said, Julia cut her off.

"And three quarters." she added

"Yes, 5'11 3/4, Geog is 5'10 and Gustav is..."

"5'10," Kayla said.

"Kyra, you know the most about Bill, so you go," Mimi said.

"Okay, beware of meh awesome skills," Kyra said. The guys were kinda getting freaked out. She turned to Bill. "You're trilingual; German, English and French. Your favorite bands are Nena and Green Day. 10 minutes younger than Tom, enjoys peppermint tea. Your favorite food is pasta. Your first concert was Nena. You translated all the songs for the _Scream_ album. Tom us your best friend. You don't have a middle name. You believe in true love. Haven't found that girl yet. You have multiple tattoos. Need more?"

"No, I'm good. You probably know me, than I do," Bill said. Kyra laughed.

"Mimi, Julia, your turn," she said.

"Okay. Tom, so much about you. I'll start," Melissa said. "Here I go: you're ten minutes older than Bill, have a suitcase full of hats when on tour, got our first guitar at age nine, you enjoy partying, hip hop, music, girls and graffiti, favorite food is pasta, favorite drink is Coke or strawberry Nesquick, also trilingual, hated math and physics, like art, also don't have a middle name, likes hip-hop, played guitar when you were seven. Oh and you hate tattoos. You say they are blemishes that you can never remove."

"Gustav, I think they are stalkers...." Tom said.

"We're not finished yet. Julia still has to speak," Melissa said, as if it were obvious.

"Thank you for leaving me with this part," Julia sighed. "Lost your virginity at fourteen. By fifteen fucked up at least twenty five girls. Germany's playboy."

Kayla laughed. "My turn!"

"I don't think there's anymore you can get in about Tom," Georg laughed.

"Why would I waste _my_ time to look up facts about _him_?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like you."

"Kayla, just get on with the facts about GKWS," Julia said.

"Okie! My lovely list: You ares very quiet and prefer to stay in the background. You are also very sensitive and can get moody and sulky really easily, very impatient, always the first one to get up in the mornings and waits till the rest of the band drags themselves out of bed while he's already made breakfast and gotten ready. You have an older sister, your eyes are brown, hair is a dirty blonde. Your favorite band is Metallica. You enjoyed sports and economics, while you hated math and physics. You graduated in the German form of senior year. You enjoy riding you bike and listening to music. You have a couple tats. Your full name is Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer." **(A/N: I had to look that stuff up. Don't know much about Gustav. Kayla does. Sorry Klaus.) **

Gustav was speechless, along with the rest of the band.

"Okay, what about me?" Georg asked.

"Well..." Kyra trailed off.

"Um..." Julia tried staring.

"Er..." Kayla didn't know either.

"I know!" Mimi shouted. Her friends looked at her, like she was crazy. "Tom is hotter than you." Tom laughed and smiled.

"What the hell?" Georg asked.

"Sorry, we don't that much about you. It's not our fault we like the others," Kyra said.

"There are four of you and four of us. One for each of us."

"I'm not a fucking trophy. Thank you very much," Julia said.

Kyra smiled, she had taught young Julia well. "Well, I like Bill, Kayla likes Gustav, and then Mimi _and _Julia like Tom. We don't have a friend that likes you. Sorry."

"Are you trying to say this is our fault?" Melissa asked.

"No... Yes... No! It's all Tom's fault."

Tom looked at them. "What the hell? How is this my fault? I've only known you crazy four for about an hour."

"Well, Tom, it is your fault because Julia and Mimi like you. So, none of us like poor Georg," Kayla said, in a matter-of-factly way.

"This is very confusing," Bill said.

"What's going on?" Gustav asked.

"Can you guys explain it from the beginning, please?" Georg asked.

"Yeah, that might help," Tom added.

"Okay, so back in seventh grade, I was youtubing and I found a song. I thought the singer looked cute so I clicked and fell in love!" Kyra said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Did we have to go back that far in time?"

"Yes! So, I got Julia hooked. And Mimi. And Kayla. We have been devoted Tokio Hotel fans since then."

"How does this help with our situation?" Georg asked.

"Hang on! God! You are all impatient!" Kyra yelled. "So, we were gonna have a BBQ tonight and we needed food, so we drove out to Wal Mart. There, we made young Julia go in."

"I'm not that young," Julia commented.

"Younger than me. Older than Mimi."

"Kayla's older than you!"

"Would you let me finish!?!?!?! So, I don't know what the hell happened in Wal Mart, but all I know is that now we come to where we are standing. Fighting over whose fault it is."

"In Wal Mart, I wasn't paying attention. I was in a very pissy mood, had music blasting from my iPod. Shopping carts collide. Then you guys followed us here. Gustav called us stalkers, we went through our stalkerishness. Then Georg asked about him. And now we're here. So, I say we can blame Georg," Julia said.

"I say we blame the Tom- lovers," Georg threw at her.

"Okay, Mimi it's your fault."

"What? No! Yours! I like him first!" Mimi shouted.

"No need to fight over me. There's plenty of Tom to go around," Tom said, getting full of himself.

"I'm still hungry. Julia? Are you gonna cook soon?" Melissa asked, back to her usual self.

"I went to Wal Mart, and now you want _me _to cook?" Julia asked. Melissa nodded. "Nope. I'm not cooking. Gustav can."

"Okay," he said.

Kyra laughed. She turned to Bill. "So how long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. That's a good question, but I know I want to spend a lot of my time with you... and your friends," he replied.

"Nice save, lil bro," Tom laughed. Bill shot him a death glare.

Kayla sat down at the picnic table. Georg sat there, too. Gustav was at the grill, working magic.

"I'm not going to talk to you," Kayla said to Georg.

"Be that way," he said.

Julia sat down on the swing. Melissa sat on the other side. Tom sat down in the middle. Kyra and Bill sat on the other side of the picnic table.

"So....." Tom said.

"Yes?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, there's nothing to talk about. Just trying to make a conversation."

"How's that going?" Julia asked.

"Not good at all."

"You are very boring," Melissa commented.

"I'm... sorry? Maybe it's you two..."

"Doubt that," Julia laughed.

Bill and Kyra were talking about the latest Green Day album, they overheard Tom, Julia and Melissa.

"You know, with all the girls he's had in the past, you would think he'd be able to start a conversation them," Kyra laughed.

Bill did, too. "One thing, though. There's no hotel room."

"Very, very true."

"I can hear you two," Tom said.

"You know it's true, Tomi," Bill laughed.

"Okay! Food is done!" Gustav said. He shooed them away from the picnic table. "Okay, now you can sit."

Bill and Kyra went back to where they were sitting.

Julia sat down across from them. Tom sat next to her.

Mimi sat down on the right side, finding any possible way to sit near Tom. Georg took a seat next to her. Kayla and Gustav sat at the only available seats; across from Mimi and Georg.

They finished rather quickly. Then they went inside to Julia's house.

They pondered on what to do.

"I'm gonna go outside and look at the moon," Kyra said. She and Bill went outside. Quickly followed by a Gustav and a Kayla.

Julia sat on the couch, and as a first reaction Tom sat next to her.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"I don't know. Oh, that reminds me..." he said.

Tom took a pen out of his pocket and took her hand.

"Er... Are you giving me your autograph, or what...?" she asked, very confused.

Tom laughed. "No, I'm writing down my phone number."

"Oh okay," Julia said. She watched him carefully write down the ten digits. "Give me your phone."

He gave it to her. "What are you doing...?"

"Giving you my number," she laughed.

"You can do it the easy way."

Suddenly, Bill, Gustav, Kayla and Kyra came through the door running inside. Kyra locked it and put the key in her pocket.

"Paparazzi!" Bill yelled, dropping to the floor.

Mimi and Georg looked up from their video game.

Kyra, out of instinct started to sing "Paparazzi"

_"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi."_

"Lady Gaga?" Gustav asked.

"It popped in my head."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**Mwuahahahahahahahaha **

**I got Paparazzi stuck in meh now. Fuck. **

**Sorrry, took so long. Chapter 3 is on it's way very VERY soon. **

**~A VERY sorry Terrible Author **


	3. A Happy Ending

**Okay, as I promised the third chapter. **

**Julia Alice here. =)**

**

* * *

**

That night, the guys had to flee. They couldn't have to paparazzi following them. The girls were heart broken. They didn't know what to do with themselves.

They went to college, as if they never met them and as it was all a dream.

Well, that's what they had concluded. They all had the same weird dream.

It was so crazy Julia had "Tom's" number in her phone. She erased it. Without thinking.

* * *

**Five Years Later... **

Kyra, Melissa, Kayla and Julia had realized after finishing college they didn't have enough for a house of their own.

Now they share and three bedroom apartment, about a half an hour away form NYC. They alternate between who sleeps on the couch.

They were twenty three, and looking for jobs. Mimi and Kyra were watching TV, Julia was resting by the windowsill and Kayla was having lunch.

Julia's phone started to buzz in her pocket. She looked at the text she had received.

_Julia!!! It's Tom, Tom Kaulitz! Ive missed you, so much! Would you be able to meet me and the band at the airport? _

"Holy shit!!!!" she yelled. Her friends looked at her. "Look at this text!"

They looked and were in shock.

She quickly text back.

_Tom!!! Totally, be there in half hour! _

They quickly got their shoes on and raced to the car.

* * *

**At the Airport... **

"There they are!" Bill shouted. They ran over to them.

"Kyra!"

"Bill!"

"Kayla!"

"Gustav!"

"Mimi!"

"Georg!"

"Julia!!!"

"Tom!"

They all shouted. They hugged their love, and then hugged everyone else.

"We're here. Permanently. We are going to stay with you guys, if that's alright," Bill said.

"Total-" Kyra started.

"We have a three bedroom apartment that we share. We can't fit...." Melissa said.

Tom smiled. "We can back the houses that you used to have. Julia's house. The neighbor's on both sides and the red and white one."

"Yay!!!" The girls shouted.

* * *

_They lived happily ever after with their boyfriends, which soon became fiancés, which became husbands. **(Had to put the happily ever after xp) **_

_Who said rockstars and you average(not average) girls don't get a happy ending? _

_

* * *

_

_**It's now finished. Hop you liked it, while it lasted. **_

**~JAB yay!**


End file.
